This invention relates to an improved combustion chamber system for a two-cycle diesel engine and more particularly to an improved porting and combustion system for such an engine that will improve scavenging.
The advantages of two-cycle engines are well know. Because of their simple construction and high output, they lend themselves to application for a wide variety of purposes. However, the simplified porting arrangement and two-cycle operation gives rise to certain problems in connection with these engines. Specifically, since the intake charge is delivered to the combustion chamber at the same that the exhaust is being discharged, good scavenging is extremely important. The porting configuration and associated cooperation with the combustion chamber should be such that all of the burnt combustion products from the previous cycle are purged from the combustion chamber and also that none of the fresh charge passes out of the exhaust port this operation. This is an extremely difficult problem. When the engine is operated on the diesel principle, these problems become even more acute due to the form of combustion which occurs in the diesel cycle.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved combustion chamber and porting configuration for a two-cycle engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved porting arrangement and combustion chamber for a two-cycle diesel engine wherein good scavenging is assured.